


Little Fans

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: College Football, Family, Gen, Michigan vs. Ohio State, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent 2015 prompt: Fan. A little glimpse of family life; a Thanksgiving weekend in Ohio about 10 years on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fans

“So you boys are gonna be able to come here to see the game on Saturday?” 

Kurt grimaced as he surveyed the scene playing out in the Anderson’s den through the doorway. “Sure, Dad. And you know I have my Black Friday date all set with Carole. But there’s something you should know.” 

“Everything okay there?” 

“Yeah. I actually think it’s possible that Mr. Anderson has finally accepted that I’m not going to leave Blaine on some whim. He even sat next to me on the couch before dinner without looking like he wanted to set himself on fire.” 

“What does that have to do with the game?” Burt’s voice was suspicious. 

“Well, you know how you taught me that knowing when to compromise is important in any successful relationship?” 

“Kurt, what are you telling me?” 

In answer, Kurt held out his phone to capture the performance in the den. Tom Anderson, balancing his granddaughter Lizzie on his knee, was leading Blaine and little Finn in the Michigan fight song. Finn’s piping little voice sang out, “Hail to the victors valiant, Hail to the conking heroes… Is that right, Pop Pop?” 

Kurt pulled the phone back. “Dad?” 

“I only have one question for you, son. Are you and Mary Grace going to be wearing OSU red on Saturday?” 

“I packed her sweatshirt.” 

“Good man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my future universe. At this point, Kurt and Blaine are successes on Broadway; they live in NYC. They have 3 kids: Mary Grace, who's 8 or 9 and is the baby we met at the end of the series, and the 3-yr-old boy/girl twins we met in my fic Bring On the Dancing Girls. Mr. Anderson graduated from the University of Michigan.


End file.
